Children of God
by McRaider
Summary: God gave you the gift of loving a child with all your heart. Every angel in Heaven would love a gift like that.Monica. Tess looked at Andrew and Moinca, The Father wants you two to experience what it's like to be a parent, with all the bumps. CH 1 up Ch 2
1. Chapter 1

Children of God  
McRaider  
Summary: Andrew looked at the child standing before him with identical green eyes and a dark head of brown hair, "There were days when I was sure this entire process wasn't worth it. Standing here now…I couldn't be prouder of you."  
Author's Note: No clue where this came from, but I'm claiming rights to the idea of the story as well as the daughter because quite frankly I'd like to use this as an idea for an actual novel. Anyway it's a multichapter story which really deals with fluffy and not so fluffy parts of sweet Emma's life. From her first steps to her first sentence to her wedding and first child. Spans over the lives of several generations, currently I'm considering making it a full on series but we'll see where it goes. Enjoy! PS This chapter is dedicated to any and all Doctor Who fans out there that might be reading this...you will completely and totally understand the humor behind many scenes, names and inside jokes!

Jackie Tyler closed her eyes against the wave of sadness and pain, her beautiful blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she pressed her hand to her belly. She was dying, she knew it, everyone knew it—the doctors had told her the risks before she got pregnant, now here she was—nine months and three days pregnant and in stage three brain cancer her only hope for survival had disappeared when she'd become pregnant. She wanted this child, perhaps a part of her actually thought she'd survive, or maybe she was so tired of living without her husband Pete that this baby was her way out.

She was exhausted; she'd been on bed rest for the past two months in fear that she would hurt herself or the baby due to the cancer and early contractions. She also knew the chances of her actually giving birth versus a c-section were slim. Her OB-GYN, Monica D'Angelo had already told her the chances of her survival either way were slim. The problem with pregnancy was it put your body through all sorts of stress and with the cancer already spreading to her lungs and possibly her liver; there wasn't much hope for her left.

It was two days before they had planned the c-section when things began to go wrong. Andrew had been sitting by her side, talking quietly about heaven when she'd started crying in pain. Standing up the Angel of Death looked at all of her monitors before gripping her hand and pushing the call button.

_"Jackie?" he called softly as he crouched in front of her, she sat, curled in a fetal position holding the pregnancy test in her left hand, sobbing her heart out. In her other hand she held the paper._

_"He's dead, and—" she shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Andrew moved forward and gently brushed the hair from her face, "Jackie, my name is Andrew, I'm an Angel of Death," he felt the warmth of God's love surround him as she watched him enticed and heartbroken all in one, "Jackie I was with Peter when he died, and he died with honor and dignity."_

_"What does it matter?" she sobbed holding out the pregnancy test, "He'll never meet his baby—"_

_"This baby is not a curse Jackie, it doesn't have to be. You can live and raise this infant on your own."_

_She shook her head, "I'm dying—I'm in stage two of brain cancer, it moved to my lungs three weeks ago. I stopped chemo a long time ago. It broke Pet—" she stopped at his name. "I'm dying, he's dying—"_

_Andrew sensed her next words and lifted her chin, "You can survive Jackie, I'm here for you, God is here for you. He loves you Jackie and he loves your baby, he wants your baby to live."_

_"You—you won't leave?" she trusted him suddenly, understanding that this man was her support system and that there had been a reason why he'd come to help her settle into her house easier with the hospice care._

_The blonde angel smiled and pulled her into his arms, "No Jackie, God and I will be with you through this time. You're never alone."_

"What's going on!?" Monica rushed into the room having been on call, Gloria—another angel posing as a nurse was right behind her.

Andrew shook his head as he was gently pushed out of the way as Jackie began to cry out in pain. Gloria drew the blankets down and the pregnant woman's gown up to look at the stomach, deep shades or purple and red colored it; "She's bleeding into her stomach—" Gloria gasped.

"We need to get her into the OR," Monica demanded as she hurried back out of the room.

Jackie turned her beautiful green eyes up at her angel, filled with tears she weakly gripped his hand, "Remember what we discussed," she stuttered.

"Jackie you're going to be fine," Andrew promised, hoping desperately he wasn't lying to her.

_"Andrew," Jackie said softly looking up at him from where she sat on the couch._

_The angel of death glanced up at her from where he sat by his computer, the in-care hospice program wasn't paying him for this time anymore, he just really enjoyed spending time with the younger woman. "Yes?"_

_Jackie took a slow deep breath, "Promise me something—"_

_Skeptical he nodded, "Whatever I can."_

_"If I die—you'll take care of my daughter."_

_"Jackie—"_

_She shook her head, "Andrew you have to, you said yourself the Father wants this baby to live, who better to care for her than one of his angels. Please you're the only person I trust and love enough to give her to."_

He hadn't answered right away, in fact all he'd done was nod, if nothing else he could protect the baby until someone else came along to care and adopt her. Now he was facing the problem head on.

They rolled Jackie out of her ICU room, and moments later he was left at the doors of an OR while she was rushed in for an emergency c-section, he'd signed the papers for them to do whatever medically necessary to save the baby, as Jackie had already signed a Do Not Resuscitate agreement.

He sat down in one of the annoyingly hard plastic chairs, running his hands through his thick blonde hair, he'd grown to care about Jackie over the past ten months. Of course you didn't spend ten months with someone and not come to know and like them. He'd also come to know and love the child she'd been carrying. He'd been there for the first kick and so many more moments. He'd even told Peter up in Heaven, who'd been thrilled but sad as well.

Andrew wasn't sure how long he sat in those chairs, staring at his hands waiting for something from his best friend. He was waiting for some word that his assignment and friend had survived the emergency c-section and could take her daughter home in a few weeks.

"Andrew?" Monica stepped out she wore sea foam green scrubs that were damp with sweat and her surgery cap was still on, she looked exhausted and a little pale.

He stood up and greeted his best friend with a hug, "How's Jackie?"

Monica sighed, "Let's sit down; I've been on my feet for nearly four hours." Taking a seat beside him she smiled, "The baby is six pounds, two ounces she's about sixteen inches long, fairly average, she's beautiful and has a nice head of dark hair. She's very healthy and is letting the world know it. Gloria is cleaning her up and taking her to the nursery now, you can see her there."

"Jackie?"

Shaking her head the angel frowned, "I'm sorry Andrew, she was bleeding heavily into her abdomen her liver and kidneys were failing. Adam took her home a few minutes ago. There was little we could do, and what we could we did."

He nodded, taking her hand he looked at her beautiful brown eyes, "She's safe and happy now with the father, that's all that matters. Can we go see the girl."

Monica smiled softly, "Of course let me clean up quickly and I'll take you to see her."

Several minutes later the two angels walked hand in hand to the nursery, Gloria was already inside, dressed in dark pink scrubs she held the brand new infant in her arms as the baby squalled loudly at the new surroundings and dissatisfaction at being cold again.

Andrew felt a smile warm his face at the sight of the beautiful baby that was squirming; she seemed so alive, so pink. He felt his heart lift for the first time since this assignment had started. Monica, standing beside him, leaned her head against his shoulder and took in the sight of the newborn that was flailing her arms while Gloria just giggled.

"Babies are a gift from God, there's no question," the familiar voice startled them from behind.

Monica grinned wide as she turned around and threw herself into her old friend's arms. She hadn't seen Tess since her promotion nearly five years ago, then before this assignment she hadn't seen Andrew in nearly five years either. It was like a reunion for her. Tess grabbed her angel babies close, cuddling them for a minute before pulling away and looking back at the baby in Gloria's arms. Her hands still holding Andrew's and Monica's.

"Tess what are you doing here?" Andrew questioned.

She looked from one to the other, "You've been given a new assignment Angel boy, you too Miss Wings. The Father is so proud of both of you; you love everyone and work so hard, he doesn't often do things like this. In fact it's only ever happened a few times in Angel history, but the father wants you two to experience what it feels like to be parents, and to have the unconditional love of a child."

Both angels studied their old friend for a moment, "I'm not following," offered Monica.

Gloria suddenly stepped out, holding the baby girl in a blanket; with barely a moments hesitation she began to hand her off to Andrew who immediately accepted the tiny burden without a second thought.

"Andrew, Monica I'd like to you to meet your daughter," Tess offered.

The two angels' eyes went wide as they looked down at the sleeping new born in Andrew's arms, cuddled close to his chest. He didn't know what to say, what to think, and based on Monica's reaction neither did she.

o0o

Andrew and Monica sat in a small waiting room off to the left of the nursery, out of sight with Tess. Gloria was still with Baby Girl Tyler keeping the infant company and doing the normal tests on babies.

"Tess there's some sort of mistake, we're angels—" Monica tried in her usual Irish Brogue.

"No mistake baby, God wants you two to understand what this feels like. You've both seen other parents and families, but he wants you to know and understand the feeling. He feels it's important for your jobs. I also have it on the highest authority that both Peter and Jackie don't trust their baby with anyone else."

The petite Irish Angel smiled softly as she looked at the Angel of Death, she loved and adored him, but she'd be playing wife over the next twenty years. Though the prospect of spending twenty years with him wasn't so bad now that she thought about it, "What about you, an' Gloria, are we still going to be angels?"

Tess nodded, "You'll always be angels', babies, you'll spend most of your time in human form, you'll both have jobs and you'll be given names and identities. Gloria and I will be around more than you think. You'll have small assignments over the course of twenty years, but you're biggest assignment is that new born baby lying in that basin over there waiting to be loved. She's going to make a difference in this world, but she needs to grow up and become strong."

Andrew took a slow calming breath, he hadn't planned on ever being a father, and it wasn't part of the whole Angel thing. However he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited. "Where will we live?"

"That's the best part baby, The Father has notified us that the Beach house in California would be a perfect place to raise a child. He'll have it all set up by the time you arrive."

"And our daughter? What about knowing we're angels?"

Tess smiled and patted Monica's hand, "All in good time Angel Girl, all in good time."

o0o

Andrew had left Tess and Monica to catch up and talk for awhile, instead of sticking around the Angel of Death headed back to the nursery window and looked down at the sleeping new born in the bassinet, she was beautiful—looked a lot like her mother, and oddly enough a solid cross between Monica and Andrew with eyes that would no doubt change to be green and auburn red hair like her father's. Perhaps it was all a part of His plan.

Gloria spotted Andrew and waved him in gently. Andrew didn't need further convincing, slipping into the nursery he went over to his baby—_his baby_ at what point had that started settling in. Reaching down as gently as he could he slipped a hand under her neck and head and another under her bottom and legs. With the ease of someone who'd been caring for newborns all his life, he pulled her to his chest for a second time that day.

Finding a rocking chair near by, Andrew took a seat and looked into the beautiful baby's face still scrunched up and red. She would be fair skinned, as her two beautiful eyes fluttered open he realized he'd been correct, her eyes would change. Two pairs of eyes met and Andrew felt something in his heart give a squeeze, this little baby was his now.

"Emma Rose Tyler," he whispered softly.

Gloria glanced up, "Sorry, what?" She asked smiling at her friend.

Andrew shrugged, still looking at her, "She looks like an Emma Rose, because she's as beautiful as a new Rose."

"It's a beautiful name, you want me to place that on the birth certificate?"

He glanced up and smiled at her, "Not yet, we'll let Monica decide as well. How soon until she can go home?"

"A day or so, the doctors are a little concerned about her lungs. Though all the tests are running clear."

Rocking the chair lightly he watched the eyes begin to flutter closed again and smiled, leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the thin silken skin. "Beautiful Angel," he murmured ever so softly as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of newborn baby.

o0o

It was two days later when Monica pulled the Cadillac up to the front of the hospital, Tess in the passenger's seat and in the back a baby seat for Monica's daughter. Though the idea hadn't quite settled in yet for Monica, Andrew seemed to be taking to the idea rapidly. He'd even named her Emma Rose.

After a quick run through of adoption papers and a shopping trip for baby clothes, today they would be bringing the infant home. Monica pulled the car seat out from behind her seat and headed inside, Tess right behind her. Andrew was sitting on a bed in one of the hospital rooms; he was holding their baby close to his chest, gently stroking her cheek with one finger.

He'd fallen quick and hard for the helpless little angel in his arms. She was fairly even tempered, sleeping during the night for a few hours before waking up crying. Andrew had been the one to feed her thus far, though he knew Monica would want to play mom soon enough.

"We're here," Monica smirked as she stepped inside, taking a moment to study Andrew and their child.

Tess took a brief moment to click a picture of the father and daughter, before Monica stepped forward and placed the baby car seat on the bed beside Andrew. "Hello," Monica whispered as she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Here, why don't you take her and I'll go sign all the final papers and get the nurse," he grinned like a fool. Handing the sleeping infant off to Monica he slipped out of the room.

The angel smiled softly, she brushed the wisps of hair from Emma's beautiful face. "Well hullo there love," she whispered as she cuddled the baby close.

Andrew returned several moments later with Gloria who took their bracelets off, "So is this assignment over then?"

Tess shook her head, "Not by a long shot baby, this was only the first part. There are a few other changes that are going to occur over the next several months."

"Such as?" Monica questioned as Andrew took their daughter back and placed her in the car seat. Taking great care to make sure she was firmly in place.

"You'll have to wait and find out baby. But that baby is just the beginning of a journey—one filled with good, bad, and sad moments. God wants you two to be parents and understand the pain and pride of parenthood."

To be Continued: The Angel of Attitude


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel of Attitude  
McRaider  
Summary: Part two in the Emma Rose Series that has no name  
Author's Note: Thanks to Meg who's fueling me with ideas. This entire story might as well be a giant homage to all my other favorite TV shows, including Doctor who and now with this chapter. Ben (the angel) is based on the sweet Ben Browder (SG1 and FArscape) and the next door neighbors are based on Daniel and Vala from SG1. So to any of my sci fi buddies obviously this is to you! Then of course Emma Rose Tyler is named after Doctor Who's Rose Tyler (as was Pete and Jackie). Just you wait until David and his family come along! We've got all the bloody Doctor's!

He was tall, as tall as Andrew was; his hair was dark brown and cropped short. He was a handsome angel dressed all in black. His normally beautiful ocean blue eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses—he was a fly boy, or perhaps fly angel was accurate. In the two days since they'd first met the Angel, Andrew had dubbed him the Angel of Attitude.

"His name is Benjamin, Ben for short and he's here to help your next door neighbor," Tess explained on evening as they sat around the table.

Gloria was up putting Emma to sleep upstairs, leaving the three elder angels alone in the kitchen. It had only been a few weeks since they'd become parents but both angels were settling into the role fairly well.

_"Monica?" Andrew questioned as he peaked into the living room, where the sweet Irish angel sat on the couch watching the fire burn in the fireplace._

_"I can't do this," Monica whispered softly without looking at him, "I miss heaven, I miss the Father—I'm not actually sure I can be a mother. Are you?" She asked looking up at him._

_Andrew chuckled and took a seat beside his best friend and favorite angel, "Sure I can be a mother? No," he smirked, "But I'm sure I can be a good father."_

_Monica smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, Andrew pulled her close and sighed, "Don't worry Angel-Girl we're still angels and we'll still have assignments. Besides you get to spend the next twenty years with me—what's hard about that."_

_She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Nothing my friend, nothing at all. I'm glad the Father chose us."_

_Andrew opened his mouth to respond when a cry filtered down the stair way, chuckling he glanced at the doorway leading to the stairs, "So is Emma, come on let's go see what the Little Angel wants."_

That had been a few days ago, since then they'd learned a little more about their daughter, she was a fairly laid back baby, who generally slept through the night unless she got hungry and only cried when she peed, pooped or needed food. She adored being held by Andrew and Monica, though she tended to be a little feistier around Gloria and Tess.

The door opened and the youngest Angel stepped inside, his hair soaked from the rain outside, his leather jacket wrapped tight around him. "Max is very stubborn," the Angel offered as he stripped his coat off and hung it up on the closet door, he then took off his boots and looked over at Tess.

"There are some towels in the linen closet above the washer and dryer Ben," Monica offered kindly. She had to admit the young angel was growing on her, goofball that he was he was a kind and gentle soul with a load of personality, he got along with Tess quite well.

Ben returned a few minutes later running a towel through his hair and in a different shirt. "Max is in more trouble than we though," Ben offered softly as he took a seat beside Andrew and Tess, the eldest angel handed him a hot cup of coco.

"How so Ben?" questioned Andrew.

Ben sighed, "He's considering suicide. Things have gotten so bad and so rough in his life. He can't see the light anymore Andrew. And frankly I'm not sure I'm the right angel to convince him otherwise. I'm new at this whole Angel thing—"

Andrew squeezed the angel's shoulder and nodded, "New yes, but you're wrong, you are the right angel for this job. Because God's love is new to you too, and it will be for Max. He needs to know what it feels like at first, take your time with him Ben, because the longer you are his friend the better off he'll be, he needs a friend now. Besides he's got a gift on the way, he's just gotta wait to find her."

"Okay, Emma's down for—Hi Ben!" Gloria greeted as she took a seat at the table.

Ben smiled a toothy grin that would make normal humans melt, "Hi Glory," he said softly. He'd developed a special place in his heart for both Gloria and Emma Rose. He had nick named Gloria, Glory because he felt she was completely full of God's glory and love. He was also the only one to call Emma Rose, Rose because he felt she was far too beautiful for just Emma.

"You said you had news for us Tess, what's up?" Monica finally asked now that everyone was seated around the table.

Tess smiled and nodded, "As you know you've been a Supervisor for nearly five years now, and God is so proud of you and of the love you've brought to earth. He's also so proud of you Gloria you've come such a long way in such a short period of time. Which is why he informed me shortly before this assignment that there would be some changes: Monica, Andrew the Father wants you two to be a team again, obviously since he put you on this case together, and he wants Ben to be a part of that team."

"Monica, I switched out of Angel of Death duty two years after you were promoted, in fact taking Peter home was the first time I'd done my AOD duties in a long time," Andrew offered.

Tess continued, "Gloria is being promoted to Supervisor and taking on a new angel, Monica you're going to be supervising Andrew and Ben from now on."

"Really!?" She grinned from ear to ear as she hugged Andrew close.

"See you get to spend an eternity with me," joked Andrew.

o0o

The rain outside didn't reflect the angels' mood as the five sat around the table and continued to talk. When a cry from Emma over the baby monitor, broke their chit chat; Andrew rose to go get her when Ben stopped him, "Let me go," he offered.

Ben headed up the stairs, dropping the towel from when he'd entered the house off in his room. He stepped into the baby Angel's room and smiled as she lay in her crib crying, face turning red. "Hey," he whispered softly. Reaching into the crib he leaned down and gently touched her chest.

Instantly the baby began to settle, her breathing easing as her green eyes met his beautiful blue eyes. "Come here cupcake," he whispered as he lifted her from her crib, noting that she was still breathing harshly.

Sitting down the rocking chair near by Ben pulled her close, smelling in the scent of the beautiful infant. Leaning his head back he sighed softly, "And what about you tiny angel? What are you going to be someday huh? A Doctor? A lawyer? Maybe a teacher or a leader? I do know this—you will always be God's child, and you will always be my beautiful, perfect little angel."

Rocking lightly he began to sing softly an old harmony as he closed his eyes and allowed peace to flow through him and the infant in his arms.

Monica and Andrew sat downstairs around a silent table; hand in hand they listened as Ben sang to their beautiful little girl. Monica leaned into Andrew's side afraid to speak in fear that they'd disturb the duo.

o0o

It's a common phrase that humans entertain angels unaware, in fact the bible was the place it was first stated. Well Max was certainly unaware that he had an angel over looking his every move. For Max Almstead was a man of power, passion and sadness a man who had everything a person could ever want—except love and God. He had a great job, a nice house, cool neighbors but he was more alone than he thought possible.

Ben however sat silently in the Doctor's lounge as his friend and assignment just watched the TV. Max wasn't a bad man, but he'd lost himself somewhere along the road to riches and fame. He'd lost the importance of faith in his life, Ben felt bad for the man near him, at twenty-nine the doctor was a resident and Ben was acting as his intern and quite frankly he was getting antsy to just tell the younger doctor what he thought.

Jordon Bailey on the other hand was an upbeat woman, who should have had sexy written all over her. She was brilliant with bright green eyes that appeared to be matching her scrubs today. A nurse fairly new to the hospital it was no secret that she had a thing for Max, though perhaps it was a bit of a secret to him.

Jordon came into the Doctor's lounge on the Friday afternoon and took a seat beside Ben, noticing how the younger man was watching Ben, "Okay what's up?" she'd spent a couple evenings at a bar with Ben, getting to know him. She liked the man but she got a different vibe from him.

Ben glanced over at her casually and chuckled, "Nothin, what's up with you?" he questioned smirking.

"You just seem lost in there today," she replied tapping his temple.

He nodded, "I am."

She shook her head, "I can't explain it Ben, but there's something strange about you—different."

"Aside from the being a slightly egotistical doctor?"

"All doctors are slightly egotistical, and you aren't that bad. No you're not like other guys."

"I'm not gay—"

She giggled, "That's not what I meant, I mean—" she shrugged and looked over at Max across the room. "He's different too."

Ben studied her this time, taking in the look in her eyes and how she seemed to get lost in the sight of Max. "You love him don't you?"

Jordon shrugged, "I know it seems weird, I've only known him for a few months but—"

"He's lonely Jordon, he needs friends—we're the best thing he's got right now. Why don't you ask him to dinner?"

She glanced back at Ben, before a smile spread across her beautiful face. Standing up she strolled over to the couch and sat down. Max immediately took notice as he eyed the young nurse, "Hey," he murmured softly, his head still leaning against the back of the lounge sofa.

"Hi yourself—listen Ben and I are going to a bar tonight, why don't you come?"

He shook his head, "I can't—I've got plans," he replied gently smiling at her weekly as his blue eyes studied her through his wire rimmed glasses.

That's when Ben noticed Adam standing off in the corner with a look of remorse in his eyes. He turned his stare back at Max and Jordon, "What could you possibly be doing that's more important than me?!" Jordon joked as she leaned closer to him.

"Jord—"

She shook her head, "Nope, I won't take no for an answer, we've invited you half a dozen times in as many days, you're going to come out get a beer and enjoy sometime with yours truly."

Max smirked weakly, "Maybe for a few hours."

o0o

Ben took a deep breath as they sat quietly talking in a booth in the back of the little bar. It had all but emptied out, closing down for the night. Ben glanced over to see Adam standing off to the side again, unseen to the other occupants.

Jordon and Max were talking quietly, when Ben smiled softly, "Max—" Ben began softly.

Jordon and Max looked up to see their friend sitting there in white rather than his usual black. His hair was combed and he looked far more handsome, "Maxwell Jeremy Almstead—"

"What's going on?" Max asked softly.

Ben smirked softly feel the glow begin around him, "I'm an angel Max, and I've been sent to tell you that God loves you-- He wants me to tell you that you're being a dork and you need to wake up smell that coffee and realize he loves you! He absolutely adores your ever single micro fiber. And he also wants me to tell you that your life is worth living for. Because the woman sitting beside you is your salvation."

Max looked over at Jordon, he felt a soft smile spread across his lips as his eyes welled with tears. Even Jordon appeared to be deeply touched as she looked at Ben, her hand reached out and gripped Max's. "I feel so alone," Max whispered.

Ben reached out and touched Max's other hand, the young doctor smiled as he felt a warmth and love wash over him, "You aren't alone Max, you never were. God's always been there—he's loved you since before you were born. It's okay to feel this way Max, you got lost and that's all right, because sometimes humans get lost in the business of the world. But God wants you to know he's never lost, and that he's just waiting for you to return to him with open arms. He wants you to know that you've got years of happy memories and beautiful children ahead of you. Too many good memories and children to give up now."

Max nodded, "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Don't be sorry Max, just pull your head out of the sand and look at the good you've got in the world. It's going to be okay. I'm here to help you, so is Jordon, God, Andrew and Monica."

"Andrew and Monica—my next door neighbors?"

"They're angels too," smirked Ben.

Max baulked, "You all came here for me?"

"Just me, and I'm here to stay, you've got the rest of your life to live Max, don't give up on it now. Trust God, and trust Jordon."

He nodded, "I'll try."

Ben smiled, his eyes moving quickly to see where the Angel of Death had gone, he felt his heart ease when he realized the older Angel had disappeared. Raising his eyes to the sky he sent out a soft prayer for thanks and forgiveness.

o0o

o0o

Andrew sighed as he put his book down, glancing at the clock on the fireplace mantel he reminded himself that Ben was a big angel and could take care of himself. Standing up he made his way up the creaky stairs quietly, not wishing to disturb his daughter.

Slipping into their daughter's bedroom he smiled. Monica sat in the rocking chair, in her arms she held a sleeping Emma Rose, Monica's head was leaning back and she was fast asleep as well. Andrew felt his heart swell with pride. Monica had been nervous about the idea of being a mother. Here she was though, taking it all in, there was no question in Andrew's mind that their sweet little angel had sucked both himself and Monica in. They were quite attached to the tiny infant. He spotted the camera on the dresser near the door and snapped a quick picture before stepping forward. He gently removed their daughter from Monica's arms and smiled. Inches from his face Andrew smiled at her gentle features.

She was perfect to them; nothing else mattered as long as they had God and their little girl. He gave her a gentle squeeze as if to remind the sleeping baby that they were there before he placed her in his crib. He turned back to the rocking chair and gently lifted Monica into his arms moments later. Without waking either of his favorite girls he carried her into his bedroom and placed her down. Pressing a kiss to her temple he smiled softly, "My two Angel-girls," he murmured before turning the light off and heading back downstairs.

He was surprised to see Adam standing there in beige and white, smiling gently at the angel. "What are you doing here?" Andrew questioned happy to see his friend but a little concerned.

"Max will survive, Ben has done well."

Andrew glanced around for his younger protégé, "Yes where is he?"

"At the bar with Jordon and Max, they're all safe. They'll remain that way, Max realizes now that he's got friends. It's going to be a long road but with Jordon and Ben—he's got renewed hope." Adam paused for a moment before smirking at his fellow angel, "I have to go—the Father is proud of Ben and you three. Have a goodnight."

As soon as Adam disappeared Ben entered the house, looking tired but pleased that the night had gone well, "You've been out late," joked Andrew.

"Sorry Andrew, but we got Max out of the house—actually we got him back in the house too, Jordon's over there watching over him."

Andrew chuckled, "I've heard, the Father's proud of you," wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulders they made their way upstairs. "So am I," Andrew offered.


End file.
